This invention relates to fluid flow system, and particularly a device used in such systems to cause the fluid to pulsate.
Various devices for causing pulsatile fluid flow have been known and have found increasing use in a variety of environments, and, for example, are used in medical and dental environments. Pulasting fluid jets are highly effective in surgical environments, such as to remove surgical debris from the surgical site. The use use of pulsating fluid jets has been demonstrated to a very effective way of cleaning wounds or applying antibiotics, disinfectants and the like. The effectiveness of the pulsating fulid technique is the result of the repeated flexure if tissue and/or repeated dynamic impact from the pulsations which tends to materially assist in working loose of dirt particles or other debris. Pulsating fluid devices also have been used in pre-operation cleaning, such as by pre-scrubbing by surgeons. It has been reported that such pre-scrubbing with water jets is more effective in removing bacteria than the usual five-minute hand scrub.
Pulsating water flow devices also have been available for some time for use in connection with dental and oral hygiene and maintenance to remove food particles from difficult to reach crevices as well as to stimulate and massage gums and oral tissue.
Pulsating jet devices also have been used for their pulsating or massaging effect, such as in shower heads, as well as in various therapeutic systems utilizing water or fluid massage.
In general, the various pulsation flow systems which have been available, utilize intermittent pumping devices of some complexity. Typically, the device requires a pump mechanism which is driven by any of a variety of motors. The pump and motor systems may be electrically operated or, in some instances, may be operated in response to the fluid pressure and flow of the fluid which is to be pulsated. In general, the electric motor-powered system tends to be more prevalent where the device is to be used in a medical or dental environment whereas the water pressure operated system appears to be more commonly used in shower heads and the like.
While a number of devices which utilize a pulsatile flow device have enjoyed varying degrees of commercial success they still are not free from difficulties. For example, they tend to be somewhat cumbersome and are not as portable as would be desired. Thus, while it might be quite satisfactory for an oral hygiene device to remain in place, for use at a fixed location where both water and electricity is available, the device does not lend itself to portability, as might be desired by a traveller. When a fluid pulsatile device is used in a surgical or operating room environment, it is preferable that it be as small, as compact and as light as is reasonably possible. While it would be desirable to have a prepackaged, presterilized disposable device, none has been available to date.
It is among the primary objects of the invention to provide an improved and greatly simplified fluid pulsatile device.